Fall At Your Feet
by Dr Lecter ME
Summary: It's New Year, there's a party can Catherine stir up some love? (GS)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...I wish I did.  
  
The song that Grissom and Sara dance to is called Fall At Your Feet by Crowded House. It's a great song, you should listen to it...god I'm babbling....Enjoy!  
**  
_"FIVE"  
  
"FOUR"  
  
"THREE"  
  
"TWO"  
  
"ONE"  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
_Around the room, everyone was finding themselves a partner in which they could give a typical happy new year kiss and a hug. Everyone had turned up for the party, even Grissom for that matter and here he was a bottle of beer in one hand and his other draped over Catherine's shoulder.  
  
"Happy New Year Gil."  
  
"Happy New Year Catherine."  
  
The two friends exchanged smiles, Catherine giving Grissom a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
For once, the day shift and night shift were mingling, laughing, joking, and having fun. Nick and Warrick were far across the room joking and sniggering with each other. Both had had a few drinks and were feeling rather light-headed. Greg was chatting up some girl someone from day shift had taken to the party. His efforts earning him a hug and a rather long kiss on the lips from her. Sara on the other hand wasn't feeling the New Year spirit. It had been an awfully long and disastrous year. Grissom had chosen to ignore her for the better part, she had begun drinking constantly, and her life had just fallen apart.  
  
Maybe this year might be different. She thought.  
  
Nick walked over to her and gave her a huge smile.  
  
"Happy New Year Sara."  
  
"Yeh Happy New year Nick, let's hope it's a good one."  
  
Nodding his head Nick gave Sara a very hard hug, actually it was more of a bear hug but never the less Sara enjoyed it.  
  
"Hey I know things have been difficult for you Sara these past few months but like that darn catchy song says 'things can only get better' Have Fun this year Sara...I don't wanna see you in the lab twenty four seven like last year k?"  
  
"I don't know if I can promise that Nicky...but I'll do my best."  
  
"Good."  
  
Nick walked off in search of another person to lecture. He knew how to cheer a person up big time. Next in tow was Greg a huge smile on his face. She knew what was coming here...  
  
"Sara my Love, Happy New Year...maybe this year we could uh...go out a little. I could show you a good time..."  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows a bit. Sara laughed and gave him a hug.  
  
"Happy New Year Greg...but I don't think I'm the woman for you, from what I've seen that girl over there has the hots for you."  
  
"Yes well...not a lot of women can ignore the sex appeal that oozes from my manly body Dear Sara...you're an exception."  
  
"I sure am..."  
  
"Um...don't I get a kiss? I've been looking forward to this day for a whoooooole year...the least you could do is give me a kiss.... one like you mean it, beautiful."  
  
She couldn't control her laughter as Greg winked at her. He was something else.  
  
"Ok...but you know Greg...I'm half expecting you to turn into a toad once I kiss you."  
  
Greg puckered up waiting for Sara to give him a kiss. He opened his eyes surprised when he felt a small kiss land on his cheek.  
  
Gaping like a fish Sara gave him one of her cheeky smiles and walked off leaving Greg dumbfounded.  
  
"Yo Warrick fancy a bet?"  
  
"Hey Cath you know I haven't been gambling for months now."  
  
"This is an offer you can't refuse."  
  
Warrick leaned in closer to Catherine.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Right it's New Year and all...wouldn't it be a great start to get Sara and Grissom Dating? Come on...don't look at me like that. We both know they've been flirting with each other since Sara first arrived. And hell it's frustrating knowing that they are both miserable but they can do something about it. You know...I just wanna give them both a slap, knock some sense into them."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Let's get them to dance together and see if anything happens between them...the close contact will do them both good. And they might actually be able to sort this thing out between them."  
  
Yeh and when they find out we tried to match make them they are going to be pissed. I'll be in Sara's bad books once again and hell she can be a right moody so and so when she wants to. She's got one hell of a temper Cath."  
  
"Ok look over there, to your left...what do you see Warrick?"  
  
Warrick looked over to his left where he noticed Grissom standing in the corner with a scowl on his face, drinking his beer very quickly.  
  
"Um..i see Grissom with a bottle of beer on his own..."  
  
"Yeh what else do you see?"  
  
"He looks unhappy."  
  
"Well done Warrick 2 gold stars...now look to your far right what do you see there?"  
  
He looked over to his right. Sara was standing with her arms crossed tapping her feet to the music. She also had a scowl on her face.  
  
"Agent Warrick reporting to Agent Catherine...I see Sara Sidle with her arms crossed tapping her feet to the music. She also looks unhappy."  
  
"Correct yet again Warrick...and isn't it a bit of a coincidence they both have scowls upon their faces?"  
  
"Well..um...they might still have the Christmas blues...you know what this time of the year does to people. They are both scrooges."  
  
"Nuh uh...I bet you Fifty dollars I can get them to dance."  
  
"That's not exactly a huge wager Cath...what about...one hundred dollars? It'd be worth it..."  
  
Catherine smiled at Warrick.  
  
"OK big boy...your on."  
  
Grissom could feel the several beers he had drunk begin to take effect. He couldn't stand these parties; they were lucky he had actually turned up. There was something about the Christmas and New Year spirit he didn't like.  
  
Another year to torture himself. Taking another gulp of his beer, he looked over to where Sara was standing. She was so beautiful. There were times when he couldn't take his eyes off her. If he had had enough guts, he would have been over there in a flash asking her for a dance.  
  
Gil could see Catherine making her way over to him.  
  
'What does she want now?'  
  
"Gil! I was just speaking to Sara...you know she'd really like to dance with you. She hasn't had the chance to wish you a happy New Year."  
  
"Catherine...if that's so...why didn't she come up here and ask me herself?"  
  
"You know what she's like Gil...she hasn't asked you another thing since you turned down that dinner invitation of hers."  
  
"Yeh thanks bring that up. Make me feel worse than I already feel. You really know how to cheer a guy up Cath."  
  
"Please...do it for Sara Gil. She really needs you right now."  
  
Sighing Grissom handed Catherine his empty bottle of beer and made his way towards Sara. She looked sad to see him. He hadn't seen her smile in a while.  
  
Clearing his throat, he looked into Sara's eyes.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Hey Grissom"  
  
"Um...so, what are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
"The exact same thing as you...hoping that the time will pass quickly."  
  
Grissom looked down at the floor, he couldn't do this. He was too embarrassed.  
  
"I...well Sara I was just.... would you like to dance...? With me of course."  
  
Sara's eyes widened.  
  
"Dance...with you.... now?"  
  
Grissom nodded his head.  
  
"Um sure. Lead the way"  
  
_Oh My God! He's actually made a move. This can't be the Grissom I know. Maybe he's drunk. I hope he isn't, he'll regret this tomorrow when he sobers up. He doesn't seem drunk and I can't smell that much beer on his breath but still his eyes are glazed. What's with that? Could they be glazed with...love...passion?_  
  
_He's touching me...oh dear I'm going to faint in a minute he's actually touching me. This is a break through in our relationship! He's directing my hands to his shoulder and chest. Wow, his chest feels so strong and manly. Well it would Duh! He's a man.  
_  
Grissom looked at Sara's face. She had become bright red and she was lost in thought about something. He couldn't help but admit that it felt good to be touching Sara like this. She felt so smooth; he couldn't get enough of her scent. She was beautiful. Truly beautiful.  
  
When the music started to play, they swayed lightly from side to side. Sara had a tight grip on his shoulder as his hand moved lower just above her hip.  
  
What was this song? He was sure he had heard it before.  
__

_ I'm really close tonight  
  
And I feel like I'm moving inside her  
  
Lying in the dark  
  
I think that I'm beginning to know her.  
  
Let it go  
  
I'll be there when you call  
  
Whenever I fall at your feet  
  
And you let your tears rain down on me  
  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain.  
  
You're hiding from me now  
  
There's something in the way that you're talking  
  
The words don't sound right  
  
But I hear them all moving inside you  
  
Go, I'll be waiting when you call_  
  
Sara closed her eyes as she let the music surround her and Grissom. It was fantastic just being able to do this little thing but have pleasure from it. In her heart, she knew Grissom felt something for her, even if he showed her every so often. He was scared of his feelings towards her. She wasn't going to hurt him. She wanted to love him, cherish him, and take care of him.  
  
_Whenever I fall at your feet  
  
Won't you let your tears rain down on me?  
  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain  
  
The finger of blame has  
  
Turned upon itself  
  
And I'm more than  
  
Willing to offer myself  
  
Do you want my presence?  
  
Or need my help  
  
Who knows where that  
  
Might lead.  
_  
The song touched both Grissom and Sara's heart. She could feel Grissom clinging onto her now. His soft breath beside her neck. She smiled, her eyes closed she looked almost angelic.  
  
"Warrick!! Warrick!!"  
  
Warrick turned round and noticed a smiling Catherine beaming at him.  
  
"What's up Cath? Don't tell me your plan worked?"  
  
Catherine nodded her head. She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Warrick looked over towards the dance floor noticing Grissom and Sara in a slow dance. They looked peaceful for once, they looked happy. Catherine's matchmaking had worked and he could see she was proud. Nick walked over to Warrick and looked in the direction of the dance floor aswell. His eyes were huge with surprise at the sight of the two, the close contact.  
  
"Pay up Warrick..a bet's a bet."  
  
Sighing Warrick handed over One Hundred dollars to Catherine.  
  
"Spend it wisely Cath."  
  
"I...woa man! Warrick you seein what I'm seein man? Has this drink really gotten to me that bad or is Sara and Griss like...dancing?"  
  
"I'd say it's more than dancing."  
  
Nick looked at Warrick confused. What did he mean by more than dancing?  
  
Warrick nodded his head in the direction of Grissom and Sara; they were moulded together in a slow sensual kiss. Sara's hands were behind Grissom's neck massaging the back of his head. Grissom had the both of his hands on her waist. They looked in love. They WERE in love.  
  
_I fall at your feet  
  
And you let your tears  
  
Rain down on me  
  
Whenever I fall..._  
  
The song had ended but neither Sara nor Grissom had noticed, they were still kissing each other. The whole room was focused on the two of them kissing. All couples on the dance floor had stopped dancing and Conrad Ecklie stared in disbelief.  
  
Grissom opened his eyes when he felt someone prodding his shoulder. He broke the kiss and turned round. Catherine was standing next to him with a bemused look upon her face.  
  
"Finally you guys came up for air!"  
  
Sara and Grissom both blushed. They never realised that everyone had been staring at them while they were sharing a tender moment together.  
  
Grissom turned to Sara.  
  
"Happy New Year Sara."  
  
"Happy New Year Grissom."  
  
Grissom kissed Sara again as the party carried on. They both knew that this year would be different.  
  
_The End_

__

**I know it's a bit early for writing these kinds of fics but I like the New Year. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


End file.
